


Phoenix

by doritoarts



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Freddy uses they/them pronouns in this one, Gen, Not Beta Read, [author voice] wooooooo im mentally ill, also i rewrote the dream demons so they arent sperm skeletons anymore, freddy is a loving husband and anyone who says otherwise can square the fuck up, its my kin and I get to choose the pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doritoarts/pseuds/doritoarts
Summary: Every phoenix must burn one day. Today was theirs.
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Loretta Krueger (mentioned)
Kudos: 4





	Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I hope you enjoy this written at 1:00 am passion project, I have a Lot Of Thoughts and Feelings about Freddy Krueger, so I wrote this!! it's uh. basically the deal he made w the dream demons except the dream demons aren't weird looking hatchetfish snakes they're glowy imps lmao anyway if you enjoy this please leave a comment! it'd mean the world to me :pleading:

For a moment, they regretted it all. 

Not because they felt guilty for what they did to those kids, no, but because this wasn’t how it was supposed to end. If they knew this was what would happen, that Loretta would come home to a house razed to the ground and their charred corpse, and Kathy- dear lord, Kathy didn’t deserve this- would be left fatherless. They wouldn’t have laid a hand on those kids. But they did, this was the consequence. Yet, they felt so  _ angry. _ They didn’t care that they deserved it, how  _ dare _ those fuckers take them from their family like this. They’d do anything to kill every last-   
  
“Anything?”

**What.**

“Ahhh, the ssssweet ssssound of hate. You’re full of anger, aren’t you?”    
  
They turned around to face their guests, “What the fuck?” They were face to face with three demons, one green, one purple, and one orange. “Who are you?”   
  
The green one spoke, “Your ssssalvation.” It approached them “We heard your ssssilent call. Do you want revenge? Give ussss your name, then we negotiate.”    
  
They fumbled a bit, “F- no. You may call me Freddy.”    
  
“Clever too!” It turned to its colleagues, “We made a good choicccce.” 

“Can you get on with it, I’m burning alive here!” Freddy snapped.    
  
“Not right now, you aren’t.” The purple one retorted, “The flames will not harm you until you’ve made your choice.” Her voice was like a radio. Freddy couldn’t help but be angrier, why wouldn’t any of these- these things- be straight with them?   
  
“What choice!? Just tell me what you mean already!” They could feel their eyes burn, they were about to cry.  _ Pathetic. _ “Stop dancing circles around the fucking point!” The green one approached again, speaking for the other two.    
  
“One lasssst quesssstion, what do you want? Don’t hold back. You can be greedy.” 

Freddy stared at it.    
  
_ What did they want? _ … 

They wanted revenge, they wanted power, they wanted another chance, they wanted their family, they wanted  **blood.**

“I want it all!” Freddy screamed. Tears finally spilled down their face. They could feel their breath quicken. Did the demons understand?    
  
“We know what you wish for.” The green one- Blight - spoke again. Wait, how did Freddy know their names? “We can give it to you, but you musssst do one thing.” Blight came close, holding their chin. Its grasp sent pulses of alluring energy through Freddy’s very being. It whispered, not just to them but to their spirit, to their essence, to the very concept of their existence. “Kill for ussss, Frederick. Show ussss a good bloodbath. Can you do that?” Freddy shivered. 

“... I’ll do it. I’ll kill every kid in Springwood if I have to.” An unspoken “except for Kathy” punctuated their agreement, but the demons didn’t mind. Everybody had negotiations, and the three of them were willing to oblige, so long as it didn’t get in the way of a good show. “Is that a deal?”   
  
Blight nodded, “It issss. Shake my hand and I will tell you what to do.” It extended a claw to Freddy, and they took it. Blight continued as it shook their hand, “Let the flamessss conssssume you. It will hurt, but every phoenix musssst burn before it can return. You will wake up ssssomething far greater than you could ever imagine.” Freddy nodded. “And one more thing: thank you for taking the deal. We liked you. It would’ve been ssssad to ssssee you throw thissss chancccce away.”

Like that, all three of them were gone. 

Freddy stared, hand still extended. They had to burn. They lay themself down on the floor, eyes closed, limbs not touching. They took in a deep breath, feeling the smoke burn their lungs and the fire sear their skin. It all hurt so much. Fear washed over them in waves. What if the demons were lying, what if they weren’t even there? Freddy didn’t know what came after death. For them, Hell seemed probable. And if hell wasn’t real? They’d become nothing. Twenty-seven years gone in a blaze of karma. That was worse than hell. The idea of ceasing to be scared them more than anything, but they didn’t scream. No matter how intense the pain and the fear became, Freddy didn’t scream. In fact, they didn’t move a muscle or make a sound. They just closed their eyes and let it happen. They felt something reach out to them. Something indescribable. 

They gripped it tightly and they woke up brand new. 

┈┈┈┈․° ☣ °․┈┈┈┈

Her home was gone.

Loretta’s face was frozen in an expression of horror. Someone had burned down the house with her husband inside of it. There was nothing left, no sign of Frederick either. There was no way they made it out of the fire. She held Kathryn close, tears streaming down her face. What were they going to do now?   
  
… Freddy didn’t think- no, they knew- Loretta could even feel their presence. They knew that very well. It did not stop them from planting a gentle kiss on her head. They would be there for her, even if she wouldn’t be able to tell. They were no guardian angel, but they’d do.

  
They’d do nicely.   
  



End file.
